waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Famous city
Famous cities are large cities with high population, specialised troops, higher levels of buildings and skills, and lead by famous legends. Famous cities can be captured by players, but capturing usually requires the help of an alliance. Once captured, players have the ability to research skills beyond the usual maximum of level 20. Once researched, players retain the skill levels even if they no longer own the famous city. The maximum level of building upgrades are also higher than usual maximum of level 20. This allows players to train specialised troops such as expert troops, master troops, and skilled troops. Note that famous cities do not require advanced sketches to upgrade buildings beyond level 20, which is only required for upgrading resources buildings in cities and famous cities. In each city, a famous legend can be recruited at the legend sanctuary. However, recruitment is based on chance, and the chances of recruiting them is reported to be lowWar of Legends Forums - Famous legends. However, it is said that the higher the level of the legend sanctuary is in the famous city, the higher the chances are of acquiring the famous legend. Factions There are three factions who owned famous cities: Shang, Zhou, and the Barbarians. Each of these has a different aspect in which they are superior. Shang is the best in terms of infrastructure, Zhou is best in terms of the strength of troops, and the Barbarians are best in terms of having troops with above average stats and fast training speedWar of Legends Forums - All about Famous Cities . There are 72 Famous Cities on total, with 24 in each faction. List of famous cities The following is a list of famous cities based on factions, with their respective coordinates and famous legends: | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | |} Duplicates and missing cities There are several duplicate names among the famous cities: # Feng County: Shang 277,152 and Zhou 161,124 # Hekui County: Shang 327,378 and Zhou 86,274 # Li City: Shang 286,90 and Barbarians 412,63 There were also several cities missing on the map which can be found in the minimap. These cities were missing in the earlier servers, but not in newer servers. These cities were introduced into the servers that were missing them on 7 June 2010War of Legends Forums - Announcements - Patch Notes 7/6/10. The following is a list of the famous cities that were missing: # Li County: Shang 311,184 # Liuhe County: Zhou 266,319 # Tianfeng County: Zhou 269,218 All three factions, Zhou, Shang and Barbarians, have a city listed within Ranks list for cities. The city owners can be farsighted and the co-ords show the cities exist off the boundaries of the visible map. Within Farsight report - these cities are listed as 'Main city' and only city of the owner. Population of 1,000,000 is not actually possible in any city, as the highest possible maximum population for a non Famous city is 301,140, a city with only level 30 villages and nothing else. Taking over a famous city As you progress, you will soon notice that you can take on a famous city. There are three type of famous city in War of Legends: Shang, Zhou, and Barbarians. Each famous city have a certain strength and weakness. Comparison As such, Shang's troops have the most defense out of all the cities primary because of the level thirty ramparts. Zhou's troops are the best of the best, they have the highest attack and defense (excluding ramparts) out of the all the cities. Barbarian's troops are more focused on offensive skills than defensive. Choosing a city When you made up your mind that you are going to fight a famous city, you have to choose a Shang, Zhou, or Barbarian city you want to fight. Generally, The easiest famous city is Barbarain because expert troops are lacking in defense and their ramparts are level twenty-five. However, expert troops have high attack and can make up for the low defense. The second hardest is Shang's famous city because they have skilled troops with extremely high defense and a level thirty rampart. However, they are lacking in attack power but their defense make up for their attack. The hardest famous city is Zhou because master troops are stronger variation of skilled and expert combined as one. In Addition, Zhou has a level twenty-five ramparts which gives a boost in the troops defense. What to bring Having a high leveled legend will come in handy in fighting famous cities. This is a example of a list of legend you should bring. (This is a example, it does not mean you have to have these legends). *High Courage (150+) and at least (level 70+) with Archers *High Courage (120+) and at least (level 50+) with Halberdier *High Strategy (120+) and at least (level 50+) with Charioteers *High Courage or Strategy (120+) and at least (level 50+) with either Archers, Halberdiers, or Charioteers. *Magic (70+) any level with one archer or high Courage or high Strategy (120+) and at least (level 50+) with either Archers, Halberdiers, or Charioteers. Note: You should always spy on a famous city first before invading/conquesting a famous city. This list is not in order, and you should reorder the legends to your best needs. Battling When engaging a famous city battle, you should use archers against halberdiers, charioteers against swordsmen. Halberdiers for charioteers, and swordsmen for archers. The reason for the one archer is to lower the troops you will have the most trouble with and use an artifact that will lower the troops by five, ten, or twelve percent. Occupying a famous city In order to occupy a famous city, you will need to lower the loyalty to zero and accumulate nine attacks. The first eight attacks are for lowering the loyalty to zero and the final attack is to occupy the city. See Also *Troop Stat Comparison *Sub-City *Tutorial/Famous Cities References Category:Mechanics